Late Night Scare
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Neil always bothered Eva in the middle of the night whenever he found something on the internet that seems interesting. But tonight, he found something that scared the heck out of them...and a bit more that was to do with their jobs.


**Singing: This took place a few nights ago while I was talking to someone on Skype about the Korean Horror comic. Neil looks like the type of person to stay up late (with a mug of coffee) while looking up random things on the net. So here's one of them. Buuuuuuuuut then this grew longer than I expected and thus it extended to something more serious, so don't kill me if this is crap, after all this is my first time working on something outside a 'written out' plot and it is not related to Hetalia.**

**Oh, and if some of my dear readers don't know what 'To the Moon' is…go buy it. It's a game. It's worth it. It is not like HetaOni as a horror game but it still makes your feels go…*sobs in a corner* WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?! TAT *sniffle sniffle* Oh, since there wasn't much information shown in the game, like what year the game was set in, when the memory altering technology was created, and what type of patients they had to work on, most of the things in here are made up. I actually had a talk with my friend on this once and she ****_hated _****it…I guess that's what you get if you study on 'Morals and Ethical Values' in Environmental Science.**

**Ah, anyway, sorry for the rambling, I don't own 'To the Moon' characters, Neil Watts and Eva Rosalene. They're too awesome! All hail Kan Gao! **

~.~.~.~.~

Eva groaned, head under the pillow as the constantly annoying cell phone dragged her away from her slumber. She gripped the comforter tightly; nails almost tearing through it as the ringing got insistent. But alas, the phone won as she finally pushed herself up off the bed, deciding to just answer the damn call. The alarm clock beside the phone said it was '**03:21**'. This just added to her already growing suspicion on who it was, but getting a hold of the device, the Caller ID just confirmed it.

"Neil."

She pressed '_Answer_' and brought the cell phone up to her ear. "Honestly, Neil, have you got any idea what time it-"

There was a booming loud wail from the other side of the cell, which made Eva wince and almost made her throw the phone to the other side of the room. "_Oh my God Eva what the hell took you so long?_"

Frowning, Eva stared incredulously at the phone in her hand, before bring it up to her ear again. "Um…is something wrong?" This wasn't how it usually played out. Whenever Neil called Eva in the middle of the night, the male would bug her to watch a video or play some game he just found during his midnight adventures through the internet. There was a sniffle, which made the African American woman freeze. Neil _sniffled_? There was something definitely going on now if her partner sounded like a five year old crying over a nightmare or the monster in the closet. "Umm…Neil…"

No answer.

"Okay, Neil, seriously, you're creeping me out. What happened?" Eva climbed off the bed and paced around the room.

There was a long pause, but Neil finally answered. "_Damn…stupid…Korean…_"

"Hey, don't get racist on me," Eva was really sensitive on that subject.

"_I'm not done yet,_" he sounded a bit like himself now. There was a sigh before he went on. "_There was this…Korean comic I found on the net and…it just scared the _crap out of me!"

Eva blinked. "So?"

"_So? _So? It was creepy! _The lady! Blood everywhere!_"

"Neil you have played many horror games and a _comic _scared you?" Eva proceeded to just get back into bed. "Good night, Neil."

She hung up and placed the phone back on the nightstand, beside the alarm clock. When she got comfortable in bed, sleep would have come within seconds, if the phone didn't start ring again.

Glaring at it, Eva grabbed the phone and answered it. "_Neil!_"

"_This is different!_" Neil shouted at her.

Eva facepalmed, she was not getting sleep any time soon, that's for sure. "Then what do you want me to do about it?"

More silence followed. Neil didn't say anything and it was grating Eva's patience. "Neil?"

"_You don't even know how creepy it was,_" Neil mumbled. Eva raised an eyebrow, she didn't even care about whatever Neil was into, but he was certainly going to nag Eva until she knew how horrible that Korean comic was.

Eva pinched the bridge of her nose before getting up again. "Look, if I know how scary that comic is, will you let me go to sleep?"

It seems Neil sensed what she was going to do. "_Don't do it! Don't look it up!_"

"Neil, you woke me up three thirty in the morning and if I don't know what made you so worked up, so help me…" Eva took out her laptop from her briefcase and set herself back on bed with the phone pressed between her ear and shoulder blade. She got the laptop running on her crossed legs. "What is this thing called anyway?"

"_Just Google 'Korean comic English'._"

"My, you're helpful," Eva rolled her eyes and opened up Google Chrome, typing in the words into the search engine. The number one result made her blink. "'Scary Korean Comic WARNING: BRICKS WILL BE SHA-'," she cleared her throat and clicked the link. It was a forum, but the first post (dated back to the year 2012) had another link. Another click and the next thing she saw was a cartoon drawing of a scared man. He sort of looked like Neil if he wasn't so chubby. The title read '[ENG ver.] Bongcheon-Dong Ghost - ..' the rest was cut off. Below the title, she read a paragraph of words out loud.

**Warning**

This webtoon is a special horror episode for this summer season.  
Since it contains shocking scenes, reader discretion is advised for  
pregnant women, the elderly, and those suffering from serious medical conditions.

"Really?" Eva mumbled in disbelief. She scrolled down, finding out the comic was pretty old indeed. "'This story is based on true eyewitness accounts.' Honestly, Neil, do you believe this?" There was no answer. "Neil, are you there?"

She plucked the phone back into her hand and stared at the screen. The call was still ongoing but there was complete silence on the other end. Eva knew Neil couldn't have fallen asleep, not after being so agitated and she bet he must have taken his two mugs of coffee tonight.

Suddenly she got a notification on Skype, from Neil actually. Clicking on the notification, the chat box popped up with Neil's face slightly moving around in video call.

"Wow, look at you," Eva commented as she made room for both windows. Neil's hair was messed up, and he looked _absolutely _distressed. His large round glasses wasn't even on properly, showing off half his blue eyes.

The man just huffed and leaned back, pushing his glasses back up. "_Tell me that again after you finished reading._"

Eva rolled her eyes and continued down. She wasn't that interested in the story. Just some teenage girl going home late at night after a 'tiring night-study session at school' ("_Why would she stay out that late to study anyway?_" "It's just a fictional story, Neil." "_But it said it was real!_" "Shut up."). The whole atmosphere of being the only one in an empty apartment complex was kind of a cliché start for a horror story ("_That's Asian horror stories for you._" "I thought I told you to shut up?").

When the ghost finally appeared, and there was a description about her, Eva was more unamused than before. "'Worse, her hair was a mess and sticking out to everywhere.' What a nice way to describe a person who is clearly having troubled walking."

"_She's a ghost,_" Neil pointed out.

"Ghost or not, that's not an excuse," Eva replied simply before she continued down. But after two panels, there was an animation of the ghost turning her _completely_ blood soaked head one-hundred-and-eighty-degrees back with the sound of creaking bones, which made Eva let out a terrified squeak and throw away the laptop when she fell backwards on the bed.

"_Eva? Eva! Are you okay?_"

Neil was only looking up at the ceiling of Eva's bedroom and the side of her bed. He presumed that his friend had thrown her laptop onto the floor (Thank God it was carpet). A minute later, Eva's hand appeared, groping around on the floor until she felt the laptop. Pulling it up and placing it back on her lap, Eva sighed in irritation, hand on her face as she glared through her fingers at the brunette on the screen. "Neeeeeeil…"

Neil sensed danger in an instant, raising his hands up in total surrender. "_I told you not to look it up!_"

"It clearly said that it was not suitable for pregnant, elderly, and under medical condition people! How could you have not get warning!"

"_Hey, you didn't believe it was going to be _that _scary too! So don't blame it all on me!_"

Eva frowned, before taking a deep breath to calm down her racing heart. "Okay, fine. I get why you're scared. I get it now, so can I not finish reading this and go back to bed-"

"_There's more?_"

Eva looked at Neil's increasingly pale face. "Yes, there's more."

"There's more_?_" Neil slapped a hand onto his forehead, a shocking horror plastered on his face.

"Yes, Neil. There's more."

"_The window didn't close on you?_"

This was getting weird. "No?" Neil groaned, head slowly lowering to his desk before it slammed on it. "Why? Did it close for you?"

"_Yes._"

Eva blinked, daring to glance at the ghost's blood shot red eyes. She grimaced, turning back to Neil to see him having a mental debate with himself (she had been with him long enough to know how Neil works). After waiting for five minutes, Eva finally said something, "You're curious on what happens next, aren't you?"

Neil groaned, looking up at Eva from the desk. "_Yes, I want to know. No, I don't want to know._"

Eva rolled her eyes, knowing Neil would still bother her until maybe next month on what happens next. She decided to open up the screen recording software. "Put your video on full screen," she said.

Neil blinked. "_Why?_"

"Just do it."

Neil looked sceptical, but he did so anyway. Eva's face filled his entire monitor, before it was replaced by that ghost's bloody face.

"_Gya! Scroll down! She's staring into my soul!_"

"Stop being so dramatic," Eva mumbled before she did as told, right after readjusting the windows for Neil to see her and the comic. Secretly, Eva wanted to get back at Neil for making her lose her composer from this old comic. There might be a chance that there was going to be another scare jump, but if it was going to scare her, she was going to drag Neil with her.

None of them said anything, as they started to silently read the rest of the story. The ghost turned out to be looking for her baby, and the teenage girl, just wanting to get away from her, pointed somewhere far away, saying her baby was over there. As the ghost limped away and disappeared, the girl started to run towards another direction. At the same time, Neil and Eva wondered if the story was going to end so easily. And they were right to be suspicious, because the next panel, they could practically conquer up the ghost screaming '**_SHE'S NOT HERE!_**' in their mind. The girl turned around, and…

Both the doctors screamed and fell backwards (again) when the ghost rushed up towards them on her hands and knees at great speed, the sound of gurgling rang in their ears when her bloody face came right up to to them.

Neil, after collecting himself, peeked over the desk, fixing his glasses as the ghost face stared at him. "_Ha…HA!_" Neil laughed. "_I so saw that coming!_"

"No…you didn't," Eva breathed after getting the laptop back on her lap. She let out a tired sigh before quickly scrolling down the rest of the comic. Neil moaned that there was more and wishing that it was over already. And Eva silently agreed.

There weren't any more jumps scares, that was a relief; just what happened to the girl after the encounter and who that ghost really was. Turned out she was a thirty-three year old woman who committed suicide at Seoul, Korea, in 2007 and died on the spot after jumping off the building. Her reason for committing suicide was from losing custody of her two years old daughter after a divorce. And since then, her ghost was seen several times walking around the apartment complex.

At this, Neil and Eva kinda forgot about the scares they had tonight. The part of her haunting the place didn't bother them much, it was just…her reason to die.

As doctors of Sigmund Corporation, they had the ability to grant wishes to those who have regrets on their death bed. Most of them were elderlies, sometimes younger from middle age to preteen, and they were used to seeing them dying in peace once they were satisfied on their new memories and life. But back when they were in college, there were debates on the morals of this new treatment, like was it alright to alter someone's life for their own satisfaction? Just erase their pass experiences no one else but themselves so easily. And wouldn't it be like murder if they damaged someone's brain so badly on purpose? Some of the people today still hated the idea and refused for such treatments, so not everyone was saved. The doctors of Sigmund Corporation understood that and continued to work for those who seek such treatment.

But…all this time they were only saving those who were going to die.

"_What about those who wished to die?_"

Eva blinked at Neil's question, almost forgetting he was still there. His largely round glasses hid away half of his face, but she knew they were staring at her intently.

Eva didn't reply for a second, trying to think. "You mean for those who want to commit suicide?" Eva asked quietly.

"_Well, yeah, they have a reason to die…what if we granted them-_"

"Neil, I think that's another issue," Eva stated, head shaking to the side before placing her hand on it. "All those patients we have worked on were going to die anyway. The ones who _want _to die because of not being able to handle their life - with or without something they need…well…they have _a chance _to continue living in the first place. It wouldn't be fair."

"_But what about those who died because of it?_" Neil retorted sharply. "_They also have wishes and regrets! That woman wanted her child back! She could have still been with her-_"

"We would be killing her, Neil," Eva hissed backed.

"_We are already considered as killing people, what's the difference?_"

"They were on the verge of death, that's the difference!"

"_They want to die anyway!_"

"_And what if some of them didn't want to die?_" Eva snapped back angrily, her voice raising. "It wouldn't be fair!"

"_Well it's not like they were going to turn around and say 'Oh I can't die because I have a life to live for, unlike those who are truly dying all over the world!'_" Neil raised his voice all high pitch, and it made Eva madder than before. She slammed her laptop shut, before picking up her cell phone to be switched off completely and going to bed, huffing at being woken up, scared, and argued with Neil the idiot.

~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, Neil groaned, head meeting desk in his office. Last night, he hoped Eva would comfort him and get him to bed in peace, but instead they just made it worst. Not only that, he didn't sleep at all last night. Now his partner, his closest friend, was mad at her. She wouldn't even greet her when he arrived two hours ago. He shouldn't have brought that sort of topic up, especially late at night after being scared to death. Sure, fun and games were good, but in the end, last night just got out of hand.

He looked up at his computer's monitor, just staring at the empty word document he opened up. Actually, last night he was supposed to be working on a report which was due by the end of this week. But he hadn't even started it. He could ask Eva, but that wasn't good. The only thing he find himself typing and deleting was proposing to extend the treatment to other people who wants to die, which just annoyed him more and more.

He groaned for the umpth time today when he found himself writing it out again. Eva was right, no one would really want to work on those who given up on life already.

The door behind him suddenly opened with Eva rushing in, looking annoyed with a mug of coffee in hand. "Neil did you still my stapler agai-" she stopped when she saw Neil jumped, spinning around on his chair. His glasses were askew again, letting her see his deep blue eyes filled with guilt and anxiousness. They were also rimmed with black circles. Awkward silence fell between, until Eva coughed once and made her way to his desk. Neil quickly spun back around and hit '_backspace_', erasing everything he wrote. Eva placed the coffee down on his desk, eyebrows raised at the now empty word document. "Let me guess, you're working on your report on the last minute again?"

Neil rolled his eyes, fixing his glasses as he did. "Yes."

Eva sighed, looking around the office with disinterest. None of them said anything, the atmosphere was heavy. "You know…" she began, Neil was listening, "I just talked to the Director on the way here. We discussed on the possibility to extend the treatment to other people." At this, Neil looked at up his partner, eyes wide behind the lenses. Eva was looking away, arms crossed over her chest. "He wants our opinions on it. I'm going to work on my own report on the topic while you work on yours. And we're going to work on that till the end of the week."

After that, Eva left him alone, closing the door behind as she did. Neil stared, a gaped at what she just said. He turned back to his computer, staring at the blank page on the monitor before shrugging. Might as well begin writing before the idea on it fades away.

But first, he needed coffee.

He got up, stretching his arms into the air, before noticing the mug of coffee Eva left on his desk…make that Eva's coffee in _his_ _own personal _mug. Neil blinked and lifted the beverage in front of him, staring at it before turning back to the door.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry too," he said before taking a sip of the richness of coffee.

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: …This I don't even know what I wrote…****_This was supposed to be a drabble but it turned out longer and complex than I expected to be_****. Sorry. =.=**

**Also:  
1. I just got Skype so I don't know how video call really works.  
2. I don't have CamStudio or any of those screen recording programs, so I'm just guessing how it works. But then again, they sort of live in the future, so let's just say that's how it works now =_=;**

**Thanks and have a nice day!**


End file.
